Red Faction (Faction)
History Red Faction The Red Faction was founded by Eos in 2075 to help miners stand against the oppressive Ultor Corporation. They eventually contacted the Earth Defense Force to help them defeat Ultor. Red Faction II In 2080 the Red Faction was led by Echo on Earth and fought against the Commonwealth. Demons of the Badlands By 2116 the Earth Defense Force became oppressive towards the Martian colonists causing the Red Faction to make a resurgence led by Hugo Davies. Davies and Daniel Mason were captured by the E.D.F. but were rescued by a Marauder named Samanya, who then joined them. Red Faction: Guerrilla In 2025 Daniel Mason's brother Alec arrived on Mars and became an essential member, and became the new leader after Davies was killed in an ambush. The Red Faction made a temporary alliance with the Marauders and led an assault on Mount Vogel, and were able to destroy the E.D.F. flagship known as the EDS Hydra, bringing an end to the oppression. Red Faction: Origins Twenty five years after the destruction of the EDS Hydra, the Red Faction was led by Speaker Ludlum. Jake Mason, the son of Alec Mason, noticed that a mysterious group called the White Faction had been planning to attack the Red Faction base, but were defeated when Alec Mason flew a ship into the dreadnought, destroying it and killing himself in the process. Path to War In 2070 Adam Hale, the sole survivor of the White Faction, had created a group of Cultists and led a successful attack on the terraformer, causing the surface of Mars to become uninhabitable, forcing the Red Faction and the rest of the population underground. Red Faction: Armageddon Five years later an alien race called the Plague was unleashed by the cultists,and began to terrorize the colonists leading to a final stand against the Red Faction and the Cultists where Adam Hale was killed by Darius Mason. The Red Faction was able to repair the terraformer and defeat the Plague. Members * Eos-She was the founder and leader of the Red Faction in 2075. She had helped defeat the Ultor Corporation. * Hendrix-A former Ultor technician. He helped Parker along the fight against Ultor. He was killed by an explosion created by Masako. * Orion-He is the second in command in the Red Faction. * Parker-Was the one who killed both Capek and Masako during the first Martian Revolution. * Felicia Lu-A miner who joined the Red Faction and her body is later found by Alec Mason. * Echo-The leader of the Red Faction in the fight against the Commonwealth. He is killed by Quill. * Alias Burke-A nanotech enhanced soldier who fought against the Commonwealth. He eventually went to Mars and was killed by the E.D.F. * Tangier-A nanotech enhanced soldier who fought against the Commonwealth. She possibly became the new Chancellor after the Commonwealth Civil War. * Hugo Davies-He was the leader of the Red Faction during the Second Martian Revolution. He was killed in an E.D.F. ambush. * Daniel Mason-A member of the Red Faction and brother to Alec Mason. He was killed by the E.D.F. shortly after Alec arrived on Mars. * Samanya-The younger sister of Marauder leader Vasha. She Joined the Red Faction during the Second Martian Revelution. She later married Alec Mason, but was killed by the White Faction. * Alec Mason-Became the leader of the Red Faction after Hugo Davies was killed in an ambush. He led the Red Faction to victory during the Second Martian Revolution. He is also the father of Jake and Lyra Mason. He was killed in 2150 in the fight against the White Faction. * Randy Jenkins-A member of the Red Faction during the Second Martian Revolution. He betrayed the Red Faction and caused the death of Hugo Davies. He was killed by Alec Mason. * Jon Kepler-A skilled member of the Red Faction, he was killed in an ambush by the E.D.F. * Carmen Avila-A member of the Red Faction who is killed in the E.D.F. ambush along side Davies and Kepler. * Speaker Ludlum-The Leader of the Red Faction in 2050. * Ben Sharpe-A high ranking member of the Red Faction in 2050. He is friends with Jake Mason. * Jake Mason-The son of Alec Mason and Samanya. He is a lieutenant in the Red Faction. * Tess De La Vega-A rookie in the Red Faction. * Frank Winters-The leader of the Red Faction during the Plague Armageddon. * Darius Mason-The grandson of Alec Mason, and son of Jake Mason. He killed Adam Hale during the Plague Armageddon. * Pierce-A lieutenant in the Red Faction during the Plague Armageddon. He his killed trying to defend Bastion. * Malone-A private in the Red Faction during the Plague Armageddon. * Benjamin-A Red Faction soldier who is killed in the attack on the terraformer. * Hodde-A corporal in the Red Faction. He is killed trying to defend Bastion.